The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The low cost of wireless chipsets has allowed the development of low cost wireless communication devices. Such communication devices have been deployed by wireless internet service providers (WISP) to provide consumers located in remote, underserved areas access to the internet. It is desirable to improve the efficiency and range of such wireless devices to increase the coverage area in part to reduce the cost per subscriber.